leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
X-treme
Summary Story Every century on the Velocitas Existential Plane, the gods hold a sporting contest called the Deus Olympics at the center of the universe to see who is worthy enough to join them as a diety. Billions tried, but only a few succeeded. This brings us to Mason Wilson, a jobless & very unfortunate fellow who signed up to the Deus Olympics out of sheer desperation seeing that it may be his last chance at success. Knowing that normal training wouldn't be enough to win the Olympics, Mason turned to the former champion, Peiro. Peiro decided to take him under his wing for the years leading up to the competition teaching him all sorts of techniques, weapons, and tricks. On the day of the DO, Mason went under the pseudonym X-treme and did his best, and after many different activities he was seemingly destroying his competitors until a bomb was set off and a vortex appeared and devoured the vast arena. X-treme realized Peiro betrayed him by rigging his suit with a Black Hole bombed to pit the blame on him and was going after The Room of Prizes in the midst of the chaos. X-treme's new mission became to stop Piero. Personality X-treme is a wild but serious person determined to win all of the medals in the realm of the Deus Olympics, working through any obstacle standing in the way of his important quest. He is very direct about his intentions and usually doesn't speak more than needed, although this ego shows when he appears to be winning. Appearance X-treme has fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair that is normally concealed by his cap. He wears an orange outfit consisting of a orange vest, a crystal with an X on it, striped pants, boots, and bracers on his forearms. He also carries a baseball bat or a tennis racket . Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 4-B''' Name: '''Mason Wilson '''Origin: '''OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Stealth (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by his best friends), Skilled bat wielder and hand-to-hand combatant, Expert puzzle solver, Can interact with spiritual/intangible objects and beings, Healing Factor, Longevity, Magic, Can revive beings from death, Elemental Manipulation (Of the water, fire, earth, and, metal varieties), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, Existence Deletion, and Reality Warping via bracers, Resistance to mind, soul, and time-based attacks, Shapeshifting (Can stretch and morph his body to reach goals), Can survive without air/in a vacuum, Flight via crystal '''Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Defeated The Game Changer, who created The Room of Prizes, which itself contained the Sun and multiple pocket dimensions) Speed: Massively FTL '''(Flew to the Sun at 361.6 times the speed of light) '''Lifting Strength: Class K+ (equal in strength to the whale-sized Epoch, who is this strong by virtue of size alone) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher (Survived hits from the Black Hole Bomb and Judge Justin, who could cause supernovae) Stamina: 'Superhuman+, can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury, outlasted Epoch '''Range: '''Extended melee range with bat, likely at least hundreds to thousands of meters with tennis balls, Planetary with Magic '''Standard Equipment: '''His Battle Gear, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma (3 separate feathers that fly around the him and preform various jobs during games. They will continue fighting even after X-treme is killed, and have stats only slightly below X-treme himself), various bats, rackets, and golf clubs (the strongest being the Volcano Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Earth elements. Hits twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% stun chance), Winner's Tunic (Increase Reflexes), Golden flesh (temporary boost in speed and strength, although X-treme has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Increases his chances of winning, although he has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a fallen ally, although again it's limited; the feather Battle Gear can also use them) '''Intelligence: '''Quite High, although unknown in its exact scope (Claims to apparently be able solve all the universe's puzzles with ease, but chooses to let others try to figure it out for themselves, is capable of using tricks to place himself at an advantage, such as running away from Epoch to tire him out to win a race) '''Weaknesses: '''X-treme usually prefers to make most fights difficult for a challenge although he sometimes decides to blitz his opponent's instantly. He is also blunt, honest, and straight-forward about who he is and what his mission is (which sometimes gets him into trouble with rival teams), and is rather prideful. Has a limited (albeit high) pool of magic with which to use his powers. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Alpha * '''Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also siphon enimes, disabling all of an enemy's magic attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with paralysis, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Beta * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of blindness and broken bones. * Optimised Blur: An attack that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of poison and illusions. * Photographic Blur: An attack that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of madness and paralysis. * Gaussian Blur: An attack that also damages the adversary's soul. * Decupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Gamma * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the user's attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Unrevokable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. Feats * (Shown throughout bio) Other Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile Note: Buu Saga Goku was used. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Original Character Category:Armed to the teeth Category:Magic Category:Human